


Lost And Found

by Evans_and_Stan



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alaric Saltzman - Freeform, Angst, Dalaric, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Damon Salvatore/Alaric Saltzman - Freeform, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, M/M, NC-17, Romance, Sexual Content, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, Violence, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_and_Stan/pseuds/Evans_and_Stan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road to recovery from a long lasting heartbreak, Damon realizes who his true love really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first TVD fic so I hope you all will enjoy reading it! As always, comments are welcomed and Appreciated! :D

Damon was lost. Mentally. Katherine had left him, alone and vulnerable. He let on that it didn't bother him, that was just his way. But deep down he was a broken, shattered mess, left without someone to pick up the pieces. He really loved her and that said a lot in itself. But she used him, over and over again. She played with his emotions, made him believe that she felt the same way, made him believe that there would be a future for them. But every single word was a lie and Damon realized it too late. Now he wanders aimlessly, searching for something to ease his increasing pain and sorrow. He hears voices ahead and instinct clicks perfectly in place. As fast as lightning, he appears in front of whom he seeks. A man and women freeze in their pace and Damon has no problem snapping the mans' neck with his astonishing speed.

"Hello there beautiful," comes his response as he faces the women.

He eyes his prize thoroughly with hungered, predatory eyes. The women stands still as stone, mouth opened in a silent cry.

"No hard feelings right?" -gesturing towards the women's lover with a sadistic grin- "You see, I've been having a rather.....annoyingly screwed up night. Oh, you look confused, let me explain. See, the love of my life decided to leave me for someone else and that someone else just so happens to be my poor, dear little brother, Stefan. So you'd think I'd be pretty strong to deal with it, given the fact that they're are plenty of other girls to love right? And I'm sure you think that because of my extremely good looks they'll have no problem falling in love with me too? Well for the record, I'm not emotionally strong. I'm reckless, I'm dangerous but most of all, I'm ruthless.....and looking at the sight of you.....I'm now extremely hungry."

The women has no time to utter a word before Damon is upon her, biting down brutally on her neck. He savors her taste, letting the vampirism take control as he sucks her completely dry. Letting her crumple to the ground, he lets out a satisfied sigh before wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. He hears a rustle and a snap of a twig, before feeling the air around him stir.

"What have you done, Damon?"

He turns around and meets face to face with Stefan Salvatore.

"Hello baby brother," comes his witty reply. "Would you care to join me? It's no fun feasting alone."

"Damon, these were innocent people!"

" _Were_. Now they're just dead." he replies smugly. "But they did die for a good reason. They helped me feel a whole lot better and for that they should get a medal!"

Stefan steps closer to Damon, worry and anger clouding his eyes.

"How can human life mean so little to you? We were human once, or have you forgotten that part too?"

"Now Stefan! Of course I remember! Human life was great, but being a vampire is so much better, don't you think? And I have _you_ to thank for that." -pats Stefan on the shoulder as he brushes past him- "Now, if you excuse me, I do believe the Mystic Grill is calling my name. Oh and Stefan?" -turns around with a victorious grin- "Do clean up this mess before someone notices. I'd hate to have the town suspect another animal attack."

With that, Damon turns away from Stefan and continues walking, allowing the dark shadows of the forest to encase him from sight.


	2. Drinks For Two

The Mystic Grill is packed, as usual. Damon walks in gracefully, picking out his favorite stool at the bar through the mist of people. Sitting down, he's faced by Matt Donovan, one of Elena Gilbert's long time high school friends and who also happens to be one of the bartenders there.

"Same thing as always?" Matt asks, brow furrowed with suspicion.

Damon nods before looking around, scouting out the perfect girl to take home with him.

"Here you go, Damon."

Matt hands him the drink before disappearing in the kitchen. Damon fiddles with the glass in his hand before taking a huge gulp of his drink. The stool next to his becomes occupied as a figure sits down. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Damon instantly recognizes the person known as Alaric Saltzman: high school history teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.

"I thought I might find you here," Alaric says, his drink already ordered and delivered as he holds his glass up to his lips.

"Well you thought right, congrats," Damon replies, smirking fully at him as he raises his glass in a toast before downing the rest of his drink.

"So what have you been up to?"

Damon pauses before answering.

"Getting heart broken by the evil vampire bitch, Katerina. And now I'm here, and my relief looks very promising." -smiles wickedly at a passing girl- "What brings you here Ric?"

"Jenna."

Damon smiles bigger and leans closer to Alaric.

"Care to share, my dear friend?"

Alaric shoots him an exasperated look before sighing in surrender.

"We got into a huge fight, she left me, end of story."

"And now you're here like me, wallowing in your sorrow," Damon finishes before ordering two more drinks. "I think it's time we loosen up a bit, what do ya say?"

"Fine, but just a few more. Unlike you, I have a job to go to in the morning."

Damon returns the comment with a laugh before collecting their second round of drinks.

"To the women we've loved, lost and forgotten," Damon says, clinking his glass to Alaric's before gulping his drink down in seconds.

Alaric does the same and soon two drinks turns into five, then seven. It's not long before they both leave the grill with Damon somewhat sober and Alaric completely wasted.

"Ric, you're not gonna drive home in this state," Damon protests, holding the unsteady, swaying body of Alaric while trying to keep his own balance in his drunken state.

"Damon, I don't need a babysitter," Alaric giggles, while managing to trip clumsily over his own feet.

"Well I'm driving you home anyway." 

"You're drunk too moron!"

"Not nearly as drunk as you." -opens the passengers door- "Now get in!"

Alaric obeys with a semi stated pout and Damon shuts the door behind him. He moves quickly to the other side of the car and gets in the drivers seat.

"Damon?"

"What?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't wanna be alone."

He faces Alaric and sees the dullness in his eyes, the faint bags under them and the slight pout of his lips. He really did look like shit for the moment.

"Alright Ric, but only because I don't trust you to be on your own right now."

Alaric lets out a snort before leaning his head on the window, his soft snores heard seconds later. Damon shakes his head as he starts the car, beginning the silent journey home. After some time, the Salvatore mansion finally appears and Damon sighs with relief. Parking the car and taking the key out of the ignition, he roughly shakes Alaric awake.

"Ughhh," Alaric grumbles, rubbing his eyes to oblivion before opening them.

Damon rolls his eyes before getting out, using his vampire speed to retrieve Alaric from the car as quickly as possible. Turning around, he begins the slow agonizing pace towards the front door, having to stop every few seconds for Alaric's gags to subside.

"I swear to god I will snap your neck in a heart beat if you throw up on me," Damon huffs, giving Alaric a disgusted look before opening the front door.

"Damon!" a voice shouts out while he closes the door behind him. Damon turns around and is greeted by Elena Gilbert, his brother's current human lover.

"What's wrong with Alaric?!" she asks, worry crossing her face as she takes in his dull appearance.

"Nothing serious, just had a few too many drinks." -smirks before passing Elena- "I'm going to go put him in the guest bedroom, feel free to pass the news to Stefan. I'm sure he's worried sick about me."

"I heard about Katherine." Damon almost stops walking at the mention of her name....almost.

 _Just ignore her,_ he chants in his head as he clumsily leads Alaric upstairs to the guest bedroom. Once there, he lets Alaric collapse on the bed, unconsciousness almost consuming him. Taking his shoes off, Damon throw them aside and helps him to get under the covers. Satisfied that he won't fall off the bed, Damon starts to leave.

"Damon?"

Damon sighs and turns around.

"What now Ric?"

Alaric remains silent for a moment before responding.

"Thanks."

Before he could even muster up the courage to say _"you're welcome"_ , Alaric's snores begin again. Damon sighs for the millionth time as he exits the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"I told you where I was going," Damon snaps back, facing his disapproving brother.

"Well it's not like I waste my time keeping tabs on you. You could've gone somewhere else for all I know," Stefan says, rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"The bar provided enough entertainment for me tonight."

"Yeah, obviously. You brought Alaric here drunk."

Damon snorts and sneers at Stefan.

"Who do I look like to you? His father?" -brushes past Stefan- "Btw, that means 'by the way' in case you were wondering, I'll probably be out early so you'll have to be on Alaric duty. Wouldn't want him to miss his own history lecture."

Stefan watches as Damon leaves his sight, disappearing into the library.

 _One day he'll learn_ , Stefan reminds himself as he walks downstairs to where Elena's waiting for him, ready to continue unfinished business.


End file.
